Pikachu's a WHAT!
by Senka92
Summary: (Gender bent Pikachu)When Pikachu's feeling depressed and Meowth is feeling misunderstood, what will happen if they take off from their friends and accidentally meet, and what are they feeling for each other?/I shall continue, cuz u asked nicely ;D Might not be a while though, I am busy with My PMD XD! Which is really much more fun to write lol.


Krazyshipping! pikameow love!

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon or else it would involve the death of Ash and Meowth leaving team-rocket to be with a 'female' pikachu!

* * *

><p>Narrator: In the forest Ash and his friends are-<p>

Me: Shut it narrator!

Narrator:*Cries and runs off to die from suicide*

Me: Ah that's better now how does it go? Ah yes Pikachu and her friends, and Ash, are camping in the Veridian forest on their way to visit palette town when Ash is being an idiot... AGAIN!

Ash: Hey buddy! *Wakes Pikachu up from her nap*How're ya!

Pikachu: Pi-Pika Chu pi! (I WAS asleep ass!)

Ash: Ah I love you too buddy, we're best friends.

Pikachu: Pi pika Chu Pikaaa~ (Whatever helps you sleep at night).

She tries to sleep again but Ash continues so she folds over her ears holding them down with her yellow paws.

Misty: Ash your just annoying it.

She yells as she hits Ash on the head with her magic mallet that appears from nowhere! (OOOOooooo~)

Pikachu: PI PIKA CHU!(I'm not an it!)*She screeches hitting them with her signature thunderbolt*

Ash: What's wrong buddy?*Ash asks trying to pick up the small rodent Pokémon*

She jumps back avoiding his grasp, with her cheeks glowing with bolts of the readied thunder.

Brock: I think Pikachu's mad that we don't know its gender*Pikachu nods at this*

Ash: WHA-! I know what Pikachu is!*Ash falls anime style to the dirt*

Misty: You do? Then what is it?

Ash: duh he's a boy...

He looks to Pikachu as if he got it right hands down, just to get a shock to the face.

Ash: Wait I don't get it?

Brock: Isn't it obvious?

Misty: Yeah Ash seriously, are you that blind?

Ash: ... I... still don't get it?

Brock and misty: She's a girl!

Ash: WAH! Pi-pikachu that's true?

Pikachu was gone before they'd even noticed.

_**Pika's view**_

She was crying about how they didn't know that she was a, well, she.

Pikachu: Ash is an idiot, though we've been through so much together.

She continued her sulking strolling through the dense forestry til she heard a noise.

Pikachu: Music? Out here?* She turned her head to the left and pricked up her ears to hear better.

A guitar in the distance, and... Singing, so she followed the melody.

She evetually found who was playing the music in a field of grass, a melancholy tune streaming from an acoustic guitar, and it was... Meowth?

_Look at me here, sittin' all by myself,_

_And how lonely I seem ta' be,_

_See me sittin', all alone, only me..._

_So alone..._

She listened to the sweet lyrics whilst inching closer at each beat. She eventually found herself at the little tree next to him, she hid when he began to sing the last couple lines.

_What does everybody do when dey're not right here wit' me?_

_What does everybody do when dey're not right here wit' me...?_

_I T'ink I'll call 'em up... see if dey have some room for me..._

(I did NOT make this song, all credit goes to batwing321 on youtube with their video tribute to Maddie Blaustein .com/watch?v=Au7vLAeO9nA )

_**Meow's view**_

When he stopped and set his guitar leaned up against the tree and sighed.

Meowth: Why da' Jessie and James always hafta take what I say da' wrong way huh?

He was crying as much as Pikachu was, they were kinda crying together, whether Meowth knew it or not, well at least he didn't til Pikachu ran out from Behind the tree and hugged him, still crying, but now into his soft, tan, and now damp, fur. He just looked at her, waiting to feel the thunder, but when he didn't he looked more closely, then backed away from her after she released her grip on him.

Meowth: Whadda' ya want Pikachu?

He panicked at the sight of his rival crying, but noticed she'd moved and picked up his guitar.

Meowth: My gi'tar!*He yelped snatching it from the still crying mouse Pokémon, who didn't even fight back.

Meowth noticed this then set his guitar down, and looked at Pikachu for a moment.

Meowth: Y*gulp*you Okay Pikachu?

He asked in a suit of nerves, still thinking that the twerp Pokémon would shock him.

Pikachu just shook her head and bawled even louder, causing Meowth to cringe.

Meowth: Hey hey hey! Don't cry, ah c'mon ya'll wake up dah whole forest!

He looked around for something to get Pikachu to shut it.

Meowth: ah I ain't no professional but ya' can tell me what's wrong, I guess.

_**My view forever!**_

Pikachu explained what happened at camp with Ash not knowing she was a girl.

Pikachu: And that's what happened.

she was finally able to speak normally for she had ceased crying.

Meowth: Uhuh so ya' hoird me singin'? *Meowth blushed through embarrassment*She nodded and... Giggled.

Meowth backed off real quick like.

Meowth: W-what's s-so funny.

Pikachu: Your face! (WOOT for KH quote!)

Meowth: M-my face?

Pikachu: Yeah it's all red!

Meowth: Y-yeah well so's yoise!

Pikachu: Uh-*She feels the heat rise in her face*T-that's not the point!

Meowth:Oh yeah den what is, eh?

Pikachu: Never mind *she turns to hide her face which are now as red her cheeks*

Meowth: Heh...well, now whadda we gonna do-hmmmm *he ponders what they should do and remembered why he came and sang in the first place.*

_**Flash back time!**_

Meowth: How'a we supposed ta catch Pikachu now?

Meowth was having inventors block, he couldn't think of anything to catch that Pikachu and get away from the twerps before they could get her back.

Well, at least that's what he told Jessie, but James knew what was wrong, though he still couldn't fathom the thought of what Meowth had told him that night.

Meowth: James, can' I talk ta you 'bout somtin'?

James nodded at this wondering what exactly could be going on, then remembered what he'd discovered not long ago an he was SURE that was it.

_**Flashback of last night within flashback(It's watching yourself on tv, watching tv... on a television,XD)**_

James: What's wrong Meowth, Jessie still hounding you about that inventors block?" He said in a taunting matter, but quickly wiped the grin off his face when Meowth turned to face him.

Meowth: James, it's not inventa's block, I can't go like dis' anymore, I'm tinkin 'bout asking Pikachu to join, and giving her a choice.

James stood there taking in all he heard, waiting for more.

They looked at each other, so mind numbing.

An awkward silence filled the room, til', of course I came in from a random portal sticking only my head out.

**ME**:** Get **_**on**_** with it!**

I slinked back into my portal, whilst it closed, the last of my face leaving through.

Meowth: So, as I was sayin', I'm gonna ask'a ta join, eva since dat one time we's gots separated an' it was me'an Pikachu all alone, I've felt all weird like when I met dat Skitty, or Meowsy, I couldn't believe it at foist, but, I think I... uh, well love-er...

James: What I couldn't hear you, Meowth, speak up.

Meowth sighed: I said I love 'a! Meowths face turned to a startlingly bright shade of crimson, almost as red as an apple, _like da' one Pikachu split wit' me_, he thought to himself, only to turn more red, if possible.

James had to stand and take it all in for a second time then finally replied with a sporadic answer that Meowth would've never expected or much less believed if he weren't there to witness it firsthand.

James: That's splendid I always knew you two had a spark! He waltzed over and pats a very shocked Meowth on the back in a friendly manner.

Meowth: W-what! Your fine wit' it'?

James: Of course, I've seen all the hints, they were so obvious, though it's still strange I'm fine with it, the problem might be Jessie.

They told Jessie later that evening, she didn't take it well(I bet **none** of you thought Jessie, of a people, would over react ;-D), she, at first, only heard the Pikachu being a girl thing and freaked about that, then realized the other part of what they'd explained.

Meowth: Dat's not all, if I ave ta, in orda' ta be wit her, I will resign from team-rocket.

J'n'J: What!

James: You didn't even tell me that part! yelling with a crack at the end, Jessie picks up were he left off.

Jessie: How dare you even consider leaving team rocket for that, that RAT!

Meowth growls at her calling Pika a rat: Don't call 'a dat'! He yells and hits them both with a surprisingly strong fury swipes, leaving them holding their faces, six red lines criss-crossing over their completely confused faces.

Meowth heads to the tent, grabs his guitar, and leaves to sing in order to calm his rising temper.

_**End flashback**_

When he was done flash backing Pikachu was right in his face with a look of 'HELLOOOOOO ANYBODY HOME!'

Meowth: WHA! He fell over from the sudden rush of yellow in his eyes.

Meowth: Don't scare me like 'dat! He freaked rubbing his head, suddenly he realized that this was his chance to ask Pikachu to join the team!

Pikachu: Sorry, I was getting a little worried. She apologized, reaching out her paw to help him up. He stared at her paw hesitantly and actually took it, they both tugged and he was back on his feet. He had an awkward feeling when he touched her, he wasn't imagining this, it was really happening to him, he, again blushed at his thoughts.

Pikachu: You were just standing there, I thought you were going to do something weird.*giggle*

Her giggling caused him to blush more.

His blush instantly dispersed as he remembered his ultimate goal.

Meowth: Oh yea, Pikachu, I gotta ask'ya somtin'! He was acting strange, Pikachu thought to herself, But that wasn't all, he pulled a Brock and grabbed her paws in his and continued to speak, 'Will ya' join team rocket and leave dat' twoip!' His eyes were shining with a definite hope, but something more, and Pikachu knew what else it was when his eyes became hearts like that time he saw Skitty.

Pikachu: Uh, Meowth, there's more to it than that, isn't there?

Meowth: Why d'ya ask? He says dreamily fawning over Pikachu.

Pikachu: Your eyes are, um... Hearts. She said taking a step back, thinking FTW(fuck the what!)

Meowth: Hearts! He shook his head to stop the hearts in his eyes.

Pikachu: And you were just fawning over me too.

Meowth went completely red, so much blood rush to his face he kinda had a nose bleed he swayed from his dizziness then blacked out, falling flat on his face. Pikachu panicked: What am I gonna do now? Her ears pricked up, she could hear Ash and the others calling her. She thought about it, she wouldn't go back, not yet, she didn't want to, I mean I can't leave Meowth by himself, she thought aloud. She looked down at the red-faced, unconscious cat.

Ash: Pikachu! In the distance, she could hear her trainer getting closer, she couldn't stay here, she got Meowths' guitar and him, one in each paw dragging them along, what else could she do? She got out of the opening and away from the voices calling to her. She hid herself and Meowth in a bush, waiting for Ash and the others to pass by.

Meowths' face wasn't red anymore after about five-minutes of hiding, Ash was long gone now. Pikachu was still worried about Meowth though; he was like this for so much longer than she thought he'd be.

She eventually got hungry, though she was afraid to leave Meowth by himself, who knew what in this forest. Luckily they were right under a tree that had an apple; she used a weak thunder to knock it down. She tried waking him up before eating, in-case he might be hungry when he wakes up.

First she tried to poke him; he did nothing, not even a simple mumble, which caused more worry. She decided to hit him with the weakest jolt of thunder ever. It was a small line of yellow trickling from her and slowly slithering across the dirt and grass towards Meowth, when it hit him he slightly tingled, waking him, he looked steamed.

Pikachu: I knew I shouldn't have done that, she sighed to herself. If only they didn't mistake her gender, then again, this wouldn't be happening, Pikachu has thought about Meowth since that time they got stuck together, alone, but because of Ash, she knew they couldn't even think of being together, let alone actually try.

Meowth was about to yell when he noticed Pikachu crying... again. Now what's wrong, he thought rubbing his temples, which on the verge of driving him insane.

Pikachu noticed he was awake and didn't even think about when she dived and hugged him, he yelped but was interrupted by Pikachu's loud talking, though she wasn't quite yelling.

Pikachu: I thought you'd never wake up! I was so worried. Meowth, I know this might sound weird, but, I think that I don't want to be in Team Rocket, not Ash, just me and you, I'm in love with you! She was now crying into his shoulder, so he did the only thing he could think of, comforted her by hugging her back and using one paw to gently stroke the back of her head, her ears were down she was so depressed. So she feels the same huh? He thought, pulling her closer and smiling to himself.

Meowth: - I love ya to Pikachu, He sweetly whispered in her ear, which perked up, she stopped crying, but didn't let go of him she, in fact, held tighter. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Ash: Pikach- He heard Pikachu yell in the distance, he ran back to the clearing where he heard it, She's somewhere around here, he yelled to the others, who were now heading his way.

Meowth had heard him, Pikachu was too distracted to have payed it any mind though, Meowth put his paws on Pikachus' shoulders and gently, though urgently, pushed her away and told her what he heard, Pikachu gasped, though her surprise quickly turned to anger, though it was not directed at Meowth, as it had been in past encounters, it was directed at Ash, and there was a LOT of anger in her eyes, if she looked at ash, well, let's just say the name ash would be more than just a NAME, it would be more like description, for they were balls of fire, it was pure hatred.

She had no control over her actions; she yanked Meowth by the paw out in front of a dazed fool, Ash (DUH), who merely stared. Pikachu whipped Meowth around to face her and did a full on kiss then shocked Ash out of pure malice, all in one motion, she didn't even accidentally hurt Meowth, she made sure of that, she regained control of herself and went into a fit of giggles, she was literally ROTFLing(rolling on the floor laughing).

Meowth had turned red yet again, but this gave him more of a reason to like her, so him, and his new found courage, rushed forth and took Pikachus' paw from her clenched stomach, pulled her up, and kissed her, that shut her up, at first she was stunned. She made sure Ash was still looking, which he was and he was furious, before she leaned up into the slightly taller than her Meowth closing her eyes.

Ash freaked so much, he literally tackled Meowth into a tussle on the once beautiful grass, Ash pinned the much smaller cat Pokémon to the ground with his body, and started to punch him, over and over he went, til' of course, Pikachu intervened by iron tailing Ash in the face, giving him a strange Pikachu tail shaped mark on his now mortified face.

Meowth lie in the grass, his face was bruised and bloody, Pikachu ran past Ash, who tried to grab her, to his side and supported his head with one paw, back with the other, when Ash the Buffoon was about to cut this sad, yet sweet, scene short he was held back by Misty and James, who had been searching for Meowth.

With Brock and Jessie in the background still running their way, Misty and James were just faster than them, when they got there Brock took Misty's' place in holding Ash down, who was now pinned. Misty walked up to the Pokémon; Pikachu was going to attack til' she saw a potion in Misty's' hand, which she used on Meowths' injuries.

Misty: I wish you could talk so you could explain what happened, Pikachu. She said with a calm understanding face. Pikachu was torn apart from the red-headed girls words, she wished she could talk too.

Meowth woke in a white room, with one eye open he stared at the blank white room with an equally blank stare, he tried to open his left eye but it wouldn't budge, a bandage was over it forcing it to stay closed. He was in the Pokémon center. He tried to remember what happened, when he finally did he shot up to sitting position and looked around frantically when he noticed Pikachu walk in with a look that said she had gotten no sleep last night, though, when she saw him, her features brightened, and she jumped to the foot of his white sheeted bed, went up and hugged him excitedly, though she was sure to be gentle, so as not to hurt him.

Pikachu: Thank Archeus you're alright! She gently pulled away.

Meowth was about to reply when they heard yelling from outside the room, Ash was bursting in, only to be stopped by two Blissys, who were not happy with him wanting to hurt a patient.

Ash:*struggling to get inside* You-stay away-from-Pika-chu! They managed to push him out and shut the door behind them, they locked the door and left, Ash was banging his fists on the door, but eventually he tired out and left, or so they thought, he kicked the door down and went straight for Meowth when Pikachu used a VERY powerful volt tackle right in his gut, he was unconscious as the Blissys frantically dragged him out to his room on the other end of the hall.

Pikachu was breathing heavy from how angry she'd become, she took a deep breathe and rejoined Meowth on his hospital bed.

Pikachu: I'm sorry about that, he is such an idiot, he wouldn't leave us alone, I had to guard your door all night so he wouldn't kill you in your sleep, and he even had the nerve to hide my poke-ball so I couldn't release myself!

Meowth was shocked; she tried to release herself to be with him? He found his voice and spoke it: So we really ah ya' know... Kissed? He said, his red-faced-o-meter rising for the millionth time. This caused Pikachu to go into a fit of giggles.

Pikachu: Yes! She laugh leaning in and pecking him on the cheek. She, too, turned crimson when pulling back, but only slightly. Meowth put hid paw on hid right cheek were she'd kissed him, He truly wasn't dreaming, He thought.

Pikachu: I thought about some things last night, and as soon as I can I'm going to release myself to be with you, but Meowth, I just can't push myself to join team rocket, oh and Meowth can I ask you something?

Meowth: hmm?

Pikachu took a moment then finally spoke: Will you teach me how to speak human?

* * *

><p>I wrote it like this because I'm lazy, I just had to get the story out of my system before I imploded! XD<p>

Review!please no flaming

I might just make a sequel. ;D

~EDIT~

No sequel, but *Shifty eyes* more chapters nontheless, I'll work on it once i have time, I have more than one story on the horizon, I'm making one extra delectable one about my pmd red rescue team~ XD

My oc and gengar, it'll be great, I just know it, but first I'm gonna actually have to restart on fanfics began in the past, because every authors worst nightmare happened to me, i had to reformat my pc, and i could ghet in to save anything, i have reandom ideas on paper that led to the stories, plus a good, and by good I mean absolutly terrific, story remeberance brain capacity. But even with that, Some will take awhile to recover, just be patient with how long it'll take me to retype about 4 stories, most were still in first chapter, and some still in first paragraph in fact, wish me luck!

~Another Edit~

I've got a newer, much better laptop for x-mas, and have been working on the fan-fics every now and then, I'm working on chapter 2 now in fact XD, and i've edited the story, mostly grammar corrections, so it looks nicer now, hope you enjoyed it XD.


End file.
